Memories Come Alive
by trebleclefstories
Summary: Steve has been going through some tough times ever since the fall of SHIELD. But with Natasha, Sam and the rest of the team to help him, things are starting to become better. What happens when they find out that Coulson is alive and that people from Steve's past start to pop up out of nowhere? What happens when Steve finds out that the fading Peggy is not really his Peggy at all?


A/N: So this idea is one that I have expanded from the lovely MysticFantasy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or idea of this story. **

"Sir, we have affirmed the documents and DNA, it's her, the real one. The other was a clone with disfigured memories. She will awake as though nothing ever happened. That is, if she does wake. Her body has experienced an internal and external freeze that saved her for so long but can also leave her in a coma. We are waiting for the anesthesia to burn off and let her adjust. It's going to be culture shock but all we can do is sit and wait." The young woman replied to man sitting in front of her.

He was a thoughtful man. Wise, and had been exposed to many things in the past year than most people have experienced in their entire lives. He was lucky to be alive. He knew that full well. Things were starting to rebuild themselves when he got the lead. To the world, he was dead. Yet, he was the very one trying to keep it alive. The amount of sleeper agents hiding right under his nose was sickening. However, he kept his calm façade. The emotions were never displayed on his face. He was THE spy. Well, that wasn't true. There was maybe one who could ever beat him at infiltration. It made sense. She was THE spy, THE assassin. She WAS all those things. Still could be. But she was compromised as was he. Emotions had started to slip out of the deep caverns of their hearts even though they refused to let them show. They owed it to a single person. He had shown the both of them that emotions don't make you weaker, they strengthen you and help you get the job done with more enthusiasm. So with that in mind, following this lead was the least he could do.

He had summoned Coulson to help him. He went under the alias Franklin Jack Nickson and was keeping tabs on his loyal agents. They didn't know it. Well, maybe some did. They just didn't know that the person tracking them was him. So when he found Coulson, it wasn't a surprise that the senior agent jumped at the opportunity to provide his assistance. I mean, come on, this was for Captain America. Franklin knew that Coulson would never dream of saying no. Coulson's team had been working diligently to uncover the mystery that was buried under thousands of encrypted files that were poured out onto the internet when SHIELD had fallen. He was quick to discover it before Stark could get his hands on it and spew false information and create false hope for the unsuspecting super soldier. Once he obtained the document, he encrypted it once again onto multiple drives and under various complicated passwords, he destroyed the evidence and removed it from the internet in a way that would take even the most experienced hackers-including Stark- at least 15 years to recover.

The man looked up at the young woman and said, "Well, I guess we must get things ready… Prepare for worst and hope for the best."

The agent nodded her head repeatedly and turned around to the rest of team and made sure that they were aware of the former director's instructions. She worked diligently as the vitals of this legendary person lying on the table were slowly going up and beginning to stabilize. _Only a few more hours. _She thought. She made a silent prayer and hoped with all her heart that it would reach heaven fast enough. The time went on and hours passed but the woman was not bored. The rest of the team was off working on things and performing different tasks while she was stuck babysitting. However, she didn't mind. All she do was sit back and think of the different things that brought them here. After finding the woman in the exact place Howard Stark had said she would be, they rejoiced. It was unclear whether or not she was the real one or not. They looked exactly the same and shared DNA but there was something different. The sequencing in the DNA and RNA would seem identical in the eyes of anyone else, but with the combined experience and extensive knowledge on all things science, they were able to uncover the most minor detail that changed everything. It was astounding at how it took so long to discover it. The woman had lived and been an agent for most of her life and yet the woman had not lived. Her clone had done everything for her. It was saddening to think that such a strong woman would subject herself to such a fate. The technology for that time was surprisingly advanced and the world was so pathetic and dangerous that it was only natural to do such a thing for security reasons. But the young agent could not bring herself to terms as to why this vibrant, brave woman had made the decision to freeze herself and why this was being discovered after so long.

When the team had made it back, night had befallen them. The team had bought books, clothing, obtained files of information, rented movies and documentaries, and had even gotten their hands on some weapons that would beneficial to the sleeping agent once she awoke. Everything was set in place. They all had their facts straight and were prepared for the young woman to put up a fight and try to escape. They had pictures and information about the life of her fading clone. They were very prepared but none of them could ever be ready. As some were getting ready to dive in under the covers others were getting ready to take the night shift and watch for trouble as their fellow teammates slept, the beeping of the heart monitor changed suddenly.

It went out of control and stabilized once again repeatedly and the woman began to breathe more heavily. Coulson looked up with worry and his team steeled themselves for the worst, fearing that the woman was about to die. No one breathed as the "Nickson" walked closer to the bedside of the sleeping woman. Silence filled the room to the point where the only sound was that of the heart monitor returning to normal. The agents let out breaths they didn't even know they had been holding and retreated back to their original positions.

Simmons stood by the table just to be sure of the situation. Right as the young bio-chemist was about to turn away she heard a gasp. There on the table was a wide eyed, beautiful woman stared at the agents and technology in awe and fear.

"Fury, she up." Simmons replied.

He nodded and made his way over to the woman on the table.

"Who are you?" She asked, her accent stunning everyone. "What do you want from me? Where's Howard? Where am I? What year is it? So help me God if you don't answer me with respect I will disable every single one of you."

"Ma'am, my name is Nick Fury. I was the director of SHIELD. I want to help you. Stark died in a car accident quite a few years ago I'm afraid. We are in an abandoned warehouse/shed in the Alps where we found your body. It's the year 2015. Agent Carter, you've been in a strategic coma and hibernation for 65 years."

**A/N: Okay so this is a story that was inspired by the amazing MysticFantasy who has allowed me to expand on the idea of our lovely Agent Peggy Carter coming back to life in the future like how Steve did. ****_It is completed so look it up if you want to read it. It is called the past returns. I advise that you look it up_****! So, because of the release of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Marvel's new show Agent Carter, I'm going to try my hardest to get this story match up with the MCU and still make it original. Now, I know all of my Romanogers fans are probably a little bummed out at a StevexPeggy thing but don't worry, I will definitely surprise you. We will have a large amount of StevexPeggy, Romanogers, and past/maybe present Clintasha. We just have to wait and see which one wins out in the end :)**

**-Trebleclefstories**


End file.
